Remembering Heroes
by EdwardCullen4President
Summary: Cute One-shot. Six years after the Battle of Hogwarts and life is normal for the Potters. One night, Harry's godson, Teddy, comes to visit the Potters. Teddy beats Harry at a duel and learns more about his parents. Godson/Godfather bonding. Check it out!


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me. -tear-**

Remembering Heroes

A young man stirred the pot of red tomato sauce quickly, splashing it on the counter without noticing. His wife shook her head lightly giggling at her husband's actions.

"Harry," her gently voice seemed to bring the man out of his trance. "Why don't you let me do that."

It wasn't a question, but a command. A soft command.

"Huh?" he asked, giving his wife a questioning look. She smiled from the other side of the counter and nodded toward the red splotches on the counter. "Oh, damn," he mumbled, noticing the mess. Harry pulled out his wand from his Auror wand pouch (that conveniently hooked on the waist of his trousers) and flicked his wand. A cloth rag from the sink zoomed over to the mess and quickly mopped it up. "I'm sorry, Gin. I guess I'm just a little worried. Andromeda's usually never late."

Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry, rubbing his arm, trying to calm his nerves. "I know, Harry."

"I consider him like a son, Gin, and I hate to think of what could happen to him. Oh, Gin, the things I see at work..." His voice trailed off. As an Auror, Harry has seen many things while fighting the remaining Voldemort supporters, some were Death Eaters and others were stubborn pure-blood families; many sent to Azkaban by Harry's wand. Harry loves his job, no matter how dangerous it could get. The thought of making the Wizarding and Muggle World a safer place for his wife, his godson, and unborn child kept him going.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny replied, kissing him gently. "I love you."

Harry smiled into the kiss; Ginny was his life - his everything. Now she was giving him the greatest gift she could, a child. He pulled away and leaned down to kiss the top of her bulging stomach. She was nearly six months pregnant with their first child, a son. He was going to be a father.

There was a loud simmering noise and the smell of burnt tomatoes hit Harry hard.

"No!" Ginny cried, turning to the stove. She flicked her wand and the pot levitated to the sink. "Look what you did, Harry!" Harry gave Ginny an innocent smile. She put on hand on her hip and pointed a saucy wooden spoon at her husband. "You better hope I can salvage enough sauce for the pasta, Mr. Potter."

"I'm sorry, Gin. I really am," he said, holding his arms wide, trying to engulf his wife in a hug.

"No," she said turning to the pot of sauce, but she was secretly smiling. Her playful husband kissed her neck softly from behind, causing Ginny to exhale in pure pleasure. The doorbell rang, but Harry didn't hear it or willingly ignored it.

"Harry," Ginny moaned softly. Harry didn't stop kissing her. "Harry!" she said in a more demanding voice.

He pulled away. "Wha'?"

"They're here," she said smiling, rubbing the top of her stomach with one hand.

She laughed lightly as she saw Harry's eyes light up with excitement, like a little boy at Christmas time. He gave Ginny a peck on the cheek, who giggled again, and ran off to answer the door. He gripped the knob and swung the door open.

"HARRY!" cried a small voice, tackling Harry's leg.

Harry knelt down and pulled the small boy into a massive hug. He pulled the boy at arms length and examined him with a soft smile. "You grew since the last time I saw you, Teddy."

Teddy Lupin giggled. "You're silly, Harry. I saw you two days ago."

There was a twinkle in Harry's eye as he smiled down at his godson. "I swear. I think you've gotten taller."

Teddy grunted. "I'm still practicing on making myself taller, but it's really, really hard."

"Ah, practice makes perfect," Harry laughed, standing up and ruffling Teddy's bright blue hair. Harry turned his attention to the old woman, who smiled at the godson-godfather relationship, and said, "Thanks for bringing Teddy over."

"I'm sorry we're a little late, one of my friends came to visit and I couldn't seem to get him out fast enough," she said, grinning.

"No problem," Harry responded. "As long as you two are safe. That's all that matters."

Andromeda nodded as she handed him Teddy's overnight bag. "He's been begging to stay the night with you and Ginny. I hope that's alright."

Harry laughed, "Teddy's welcome anytime he wants."

Andromeda turned to Teddy, "You be good to Harry and Ginny, Teddy. Don't make any mess for Ginny, alright?"

"Yes, Grandma," Teddy said, hugging his grandmother good-bye.

"Bye, Teddy. Bye, Harry. Take care, okay?"

"Always. Now you go home and rest, Andromeda," Harry replied, hugging the old woman.

She patted Harry's cheek and smiled at the wizard. "Yes, yes." She turned and scurried out of the protective enchantments of the Potter house and disapperated on the spot.

Harry turned to his godson and smiled down at the seven year old, but he had vanished. "Teddy?" He heard laughing from the kitchen and slipped unnoticed into the room. He spotted Teddy sitting on the counter next to Ginny, who held out a spoon for Teddy to try the sauce.

"Mm," Teddy hummed, licking his lips. "It's yummy! Spaghetti is my favorite!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Teddy-Bear," Ginny laughed, kissing Teddy's forehead. Ginny flicked her wand and the pot of boiling noodles on the stove moved over to the sink and drained themselves. Harry smiled as he watched Ginny interact with Teddy; she was a natural born mother.

"ROAR!" Harry bellowed, grabbing Teddy, pulling the young boy off the counter.

Teddy yelled, struggling to get out of Harry's grip. The boy shrieked with laughter as Harry tickled him. "S-s-stop! That-t ti-i-ckles-s!" Teddy wiggled his way out of Harry's grip and sprinted to the other room. Harry draped his arm around Ginny, laughing, as Teddy ran back into the kitchen with a long rubber wand. "Fight me like a wizard!" Teddy challenged, pointing the wand Harry. "With a duel!"

Harry threw his head back, roaring with laughter.

"Are you sure you want to take on an Auror, Teddy?" Ginny asked, giggling at the little boy.

"I am the son of the great Remus Lupin and talented Auror Nymphadora Lupin!" Teddy exclaimed, proudly. "Greatness is in my blood. Fight me or are you a coward?"

Harry smiled at his statement and agreed to take on the challenge.

"Boys, boys, boy," Ginny commanded, raising her hands up. "I will not tolerate dueling in the house." Teddy frowned. Ginny continued, "But outside is alright."

"Yes!" Teddy cried out, tugging on Harry's arm. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Let's go outside Harry!"

"Alright, Teddy," Harry smiled. "Let's go!" Teddy led Harry out to the giant back yard.

Teddy pointed to a spot in the grass. "You stand here, Harry and I stand wa-a-ay over there," he explained, pointing to the other side of the yard.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, Teddy." He watched as Teddy ran to his spot. Harry winked at Ginny, who had situated herself on a lawn chair by the back door.

"I love you Harry, but _go Teddy_!" Ginny cheered, giving Teddy a thumbs up.

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for the support, love."

"On three," Teddy called from the other side of the yard. "One... Two... Three! _Stupefy!_"

To Harry's utter amazement, a flash of red light erupted from the tip of Teddy's wand and headed straight for him. Knowing the spell wouldn't do much, Harry made no spell to block Teddy's. Teddy's _Stupefy_ hit him square in the chest, causing him to be thrown off his feet, falling back a few feet from his original spot. He heard footsteps running toward him; Teddy reached Harry first. Harry closed his eyes quickly.

"Harry?" he asked, shaking him slightly.

"Harry, honey, are you okay?" Ginny asked, taking his hand. He gave her hand a small squeeze, but continued to act knocked out.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to kill him!" Teddy cried, shaking Harry even more.

"No, no, you didn't kill him," Ginny replied; her voice was soothing. "Here, place your ear right here." Harry felt Ginny poke the spot over his heart. Harry felt Teddy lay his head on his chest, listening for his heart beat. "What do you hear?"

"Thump, thump, thump," Teddy mimicked the sound of Harry's heart. "Harry's heart is loud."

Ginny giggled. "Harry has a very big heart."

"The bigger my heart," Harry said, opening his eyes, "the more I can love you with."

"HARRY!" Teddy exclaimed, throwing himself into Harry's arms. "I'm sorry!"

Harry snickered, sitting up. "I was just surprised that you could perform a spell, but please, Teddy, don't do it again, until you have proper schooling at Hogwarts and are in real trouble, okay?"

Teddy nodded his head vigorously. "But does that mean that I win?"

"_Ugh!_" Harry groaned falling back on his back, pretending to be in pain. "The Great Teddy Lupin has defeated me!"

Teddy laughed, triumphantly, placing a foot on Harry's chest. "I am Teddy, greatest wizard alive!"

The three laughed, as Harry, Teddy, and Ginny (with Harry's help) stood up.

"Let's go inside for dinner," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand in hers. Harry opened the door for the two. "Go get cleaned up for dinner, Teddy-Bear."

Teddy ran to the bathroom, tripping on the rug as he went.

Harry groaned softly, rubbing his chest. "Teddy's pretty powerful for his age."

"He get's it from his parents," Ginny said, grabbing the pot of spaghetti. Harry quickly took it for her and carried it to the table. Teddy reappeared in the kitchen and sat down at his normal spot at the table, licking his lips. Harry poured the spaghetti on Teddy's plate, who instantly dug in.

"Mmmm," he hummed again. "It's so yummy, Ginny!"

"It's an old Weasley recipe," Ginny grinned at the little boy.

Dinner was full of happy conversations and laughter. Harry watched as Teddy turned his hair a neon green, which he just learned.

Teddy suddenly got quiet. "Harry?" he asked softly.

"What's wrong, Teddy?"

"What..." Teddy paused, staring down at his plate, "What was my mum's hair color when you first met her?"

Harry was surprised by the question. Teddy didn't asked about his parents very much, knowing it was painful to the people around him, but Teddy yearned to know as much as he can about his parents... just like Harry.

Harry leaned back in his chair, thinking slightly as the night Tonks rescued him from the Dursley's with the rest of the guard in his fifth year. "If I remember correctly, it was a very bright shade of purple, but she liked pink best." Teddy smiled at the information.

"Pink, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when she would change her nose during dinner?" Ginny added, smiling at the memory. "My favorite was the pig snout."

Harry smiled, nodding, "What about that time she changed into the old lady."

Ginny set a hand on her stomach, giggling and nodding her head.

"Do you know the first thing your mother said to me when we first met, Teddy?" Harry asked Teddy.

Teddy shook his head. "No."

"'Wotcher, Harry!'" Harry replied, watching Teddy take it all in. Teddy smiled.

"I remember," Ginny added, "that she always tripped over that troll foot umbrella stand."

The three of them laughed again; Teddy had inherited his mother's clumsiness, but his father's intelligence. The laughter died down and Harry realized how much he missed the Metamorphmagus and her werewolf husband.

"I remember how happy your father was when you where born, Teddy," Harry spoke softly. "They both loved you very, very much."

"I know," Teddy whispered. From what everyone told Teddy, he (and everyone else) believed Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were heroes.

"Teddy," Harry said, turning to his godson, "when you're old enough, I'm going to teach you the Patronus Charm." _Just like your father taught me..._

Teddy nodded, smiling brightly. "Promise?" the young Metamorphmagus asked.

"I promise."

* * *

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-EC4prez-**


End file.
